1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of post pullers, and more particularly to a device for extracting round metal posts from the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,687; 4,422,621; 5,022,632; 5,464,192; and 5,794,918, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse post pullers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical post puller used to pull round metal posts from the ground.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved round metal post puller, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.